It is well-known that earthquake or other violent earth tremors can cause damage and loss of life due to fires which are started when natural gas pipes are broken or ruptured. Over the years, attempts have been made to provide a safety cut-off valve for controlling flow of natural gas during calamities. For the most part, these attempts have not been successful in providing a safety device of simple and rugged construction and one of relatively few parts. A need has, therefore, arisen for an improved safety control device having these characteristics and suitable for use in protecting a home or other structure during an earthquake from fire and other hazards.